Crying In The Rain
by LadyCygnus
Summary: Songfiction baseada na música Criyng In The Rain, do A-Ha. Camus expressa seus sentimentos por Milo... ah, não sei o que dizer, leiam!


Crying in the rain

(A-Ha)

SongFiction by LadyCygnus

Desde o momento que te conheci, percebi que algo mudaria em minha vida. Não gosto de me aproximar das pessoas, acho que criamos um vínculo de fraquezas com elas… e eu me enfraqueci a partir do momento em que senti algo quente dentro de mim: o meu próprio coração chamando por você.

_I'll never let you see _

**Nunca deixarei você ver**

_The way my broken heart is hurting in me _

**O jeito que meu coração quebrado está doendo dentro de mim**

_I've got my pride and I know how to hide _

**Tenho meu orgulho e sei como esconder**

_All my sorrow and pain _

**Todo meu sofrimento e dor**

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

**Eu vou chorar na chuva**

Teria de negar, não pelo pensamento das pessoas, mas pelo meu próprio… Não podia amar, me entregar facilmente, principalmente conhecendo bem você. Mas você sabe que não foi bem assim, quanto mais eu resistia, mas meu coração se quebrava, pela minha barreira de gelo imposta a você… Deuses, eu sofria por não te dizer a verdade, por não te dizer que queria tê-lo e que você me tivesse também, mas sempre o medo e o orgulho falavam mais alto.

Não resisti, me entreguei a ti…Foi o início de algo maravilhoso, somente nós dois e nossas camas sabiam o quanto nos amávamos. Poderia ser um pecado, mas gostaria de viver assim para todo o sempre…

If I wait for stormy skies 

**Se eu esperar pelo céu de tempestade**

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes 

**Você não saberá da chuva de lágrimas nos meus olhos **

You'll never know that I still love you so 

**Você nunca saberá que eu ainda te amo**

Only heart is remain Somente o meu coração se lembra I'll do my crying in the rain Eu vou chorar na chuva 

Era assim que eu queria viver com você: acordando todas as manhãs ao seu lado e vê-lo sorrindo; beijá-lo enquanto ainda dormia e observá-lo dormir. Infelizmente, não foi assim que tudo aconteceu.

Após mais uma noite de amor, eu recebi o chamado do Mestre para ir encontrá-lo. Pensei que não seria nada demais, não me lembrava que ainda tinha tarefas a cumprir, treinar mais guerreiros da ordem do Gelo.

Aquilo me transtornou, não iria partir, não queria fazê-lo… poderíamos fugir, não poderíamos? Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que me tormara fraco, nunca faria isso. Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, devo ser forte; sou um Cavaleiro da Ordem do Gelo, o que estou fazendo amando alguém? Sempre me foi ensinado que os sentimentos nos tornam fracos e era isso que eu estava sendo. Partiria em poucos dias, os meus discípulos chegariam.

Voltei para o meu Templo, você ainda estava lá, dormindo e alheio a tudo. O quê eu faria? Sentei-me na cama, passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, mecha por mecha, sentindo a textura. Um sorriso amargo, triste, encurvava os meus lábios enquanto minhas mãos ainda estavam passeando por teu corpo. Eu não resisti e aquela seria a última vez que me entregaria à você, depois, arranjaria uma desculpa qualquer para não sofrer mais ainda.

E foi assim, arranjei a desculpa mais ignorante e te disse que não te amava, que era apenas uma distração para o meu corpo, um alívio que qualquer adolescente precisava. Eu sei que não te convenci, você gritava que era mentira, mas eu permaneci estático, com um olhar frio e distante de você. Te vi deixando o Templo de Aquário com raiva de chorando e, assim que o fez, me joguei na cama para não me esquecer do seu perfume. À noite, a chuva forte caía enquanto eu a sentia molhando meu corpo e se misturando às minhas lágrimas. Mas, você nunca saberá que eu chorei.

Raindrops falling from heaven 

**Gotas de chuva caindo do céu**

Could never take away my misery 

**Nunca poderiam levar minha tristeza**

Since we're not together 

**Desde que não estamos mais juntos**

I pray for stormy weather 

**Eu rezo pelo tempo tempestuoso**

To hide these tears I hope you'll never see Para esconder essas lágrimas que espero que você nunca as veja 

O tempo se passou, e já estou aqui na Sibéria há algum tempo, mas não consigo deixar de pensar em você. Sei que te magoei, sei que te fiz sofrer, mas eu sofro muito mais do que eu consigo perceber. As noites são mais frias que de costume, mas a temperatura é a mesma de quando eu vivi aqui… é a sensação de vazio. E, todas as vezes que tenho que ir ao Santuário e encontro você, meu coração dói, dói e acho que vai se rachar… Já não consigo disfarçar a dor que venho sentindo, mas é melhor assim. Se conseguir passar por isso, se você ainda me amar…

_Someday when my crying is done_

**Algum dia quando meu choro acabar**

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

**Vou vestir um sorriso e andar no sol**

_I may be a fool but till then, darling, you never see me complain_

**Posso parecer um tolo até lá, querido, você nunca me verá reclamando**

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

**Eu vou chorar na chuva**

Volto ao Santuário mais uma vez para prestar contas ao Mestre, ouço histórias sobre suas conquistas e suas noites… me dói por dentro, mas eu causei isso, não posso reclamar. Ao sair da sala do Mestre, vejo você esperando por mim. Meu coração se agita e tenho que parecer o mais frio possível. Pergunto o que quer e você diz que quer falar comigo, mas que não preciso me preocupar, não vai me atacar… Sorrio e vejo você sorrindo; isso sempre foi algo que me cativou, o seu sorriso, sempre tão límpido…

Seguimos para o Jardim do Templo, me sento na escada e você fica de pé, me olhando. Nem parece o mesmo que saiu gritando do quarto, com ódio de mim. Pergunta como estão as coisas na Sibéria, faz um comentário sobre o governo comunista que me faz sorrir um pouco… eu respondo de maneira fria, mas só de responder, percebo que se sente bem em ouvir minha voz. Pára de frente pra mim, agacha-se e me diz, pertinho do meu ouvido, que ainda me ama e que sabe que fiz aquilo para viajar sem pensar em problemas, mas que só percebeu isso há pouco tempo, quando acordou na cama de alguém que não conhecia e se deu conta que sempre procurava por mim, pelo meu calor.

Como…? Estático, assustado, sem nenhuma palavra a dizer…Sorriu enquanto olhava meu embaraço, sentou-se ao meu lado e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro, não dizendo mais nada… segurou minha mão, enlaçando seus dedos nos meus e ficou assim pelo tempo que ficamos juntos. "Me perdôa?" "Sim…."

_Since we're not together_

**Desde que não estamos juntos**

_I pray for stormy weather_

**Rezo pelo tempo tempestuoso**

_To hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

**Para esconder essas lágrimas que espero que você não veja**

_Someday when my crying is done_

**Algum dia quando meu choro acabar**

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

**Vou vestir um sorriso e andar no sol**

_I may be a fool but till then, darling, you never see me complain_

**Posso parecer um tolo até então, querido, você nunca me verá reclamando**

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

**Eu vou chorar na chuva**

Voltei para a Sibéria, um tanto quanto feliz, já não precisava esconder o que sentia ou o que deixava de sentir, você simplesmente sabia… Não precisaria esperar pela tempestade para chorar, não precisaria esconder as lágrimas de você… e eu nunca mais faria isso, por ti eu colocaria o meu mais belo sorriso em minha face e rezaria por dias com sol, és meu e eu sou seu. Fogo e gelo, antíteses e outros opostos, esse era o nosso destino. E eu não estava fadado a ser um guerreiro do gelo igual aos outros… isso seria minha salvação e minha ruína, mas quem se importava? Àquele momento, eu só me importava em ver o sol e ver-te novamente….


End file.
